


[podfic] Oh My God I Think I Like You

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Fuckboy with a Heart of Gold, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexting, Skype, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: Podfic of the very wonderful Oh My God I Think I Like You.Author summary: No, no, no, this is just about sex!So maybe Yuri has been banging JJ. For a couple of years. He may hate his guts, but he has his uses. That's all it is about.Until it isn't.





	[podfic] Oh My God I Think I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh My God I Think I Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527543) by [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings). 



> Podficcer notes: This fic got me hooked on Pliroy (not to mention I love the song this fic is based off of), so I wanted to make this my very first YOI podfic. If you choose to listen to the whole thing with music, it's Oh My God I Think I Like You, by Rachel Bloom (from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend). This was a blast to record and I had to stop several times due to giggling. Also, the struggle to differentiate between Yuuri and Yuri is real.
> 
> Author notes: This takes place about 7 years in the future, so Yuri is 22 and JJ is 26. Yakov is retired, Viktor and Yuuri are married and both coach Yuri.
> 
> This kind of...got away from me, as things do. It will be a romance in three parts. With a lot of filth.
> 
> I JUST WANTED TO WRITING OBNOXIOUS DIRTY-TALKER JJ.

[Soundcloud (with music)](https://soundcloud.com/user-336590175/omgithinkilikeyoupodfic)

Note: the files are quite large so you can't listen to it through Google's webplayer. I will find somewhere else to host this ASAP.

**Download without music:** [Through Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9q4hZ3B_5zOZVl6a3VYaUtoTjQ/view?usp=sharing)

**Download with music:** [Through Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9q4hZ3B_5zOYmxKemR4QVFSamM/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
